Drogon
thumb|Daenerys und Drogon'Drogon '''ist einer der Drachen von Daenerys Targaryen in der Fernsehserie ''Game of Thrones. Seine Brüder sind Viserion und Rhaegal. Drogon ist nach Daenerys verstorbenen Ehemann Khal Drogo benannt. Er ist überwiegend schwarz, hat aber rote Flügel und Stacheln. Drogon ist das Älteste der drei Geschwister und auch der Aggressivste. Geschichte thumb|left|Der frisch geschlüpfte Drogon auf der Schulter von DaenerysEr und seine Geschwister schlüpften aus scheinbar versteinerten Eiern, welche Daenerys als Hochzeitsgeschenk überreicht wurden, als sie mit den Eiern in den Scheiterhaufen von Khal Drogo stieg. Später war er der erste der Geschwister, der lernte, Feuer zu speien. Später werden die Jungdrachen von Pyat Pree entführt, und Daenerys versucht, sie zu befreien. Dabei wird sie selbst von Pyat gefangen genommen, welcher behauptet, dass die Drachen seine Magie verstärken, während Daenerys die Drachen verstärkt, weshalb sie für immer in seinem Tempel bleiben müssen. Auf Daenerys Befehl dracarys hin speit Drogon Feuer auf Pyat, und seine Brüder folgen seinem Beispiel. Sie befreuen Daenerys und brennen den Tempel nieder. Daenerys gibt Drogon später an Kraznys mo Nakloz ab, welcher ihr im Gegenzug die Befehlsgewalt über die Unbefleckten gibt. Kraznys beschwert sich, dass Drogon ihm nicht gehorcht, worauf Daenerys sagt, dass die Drachen keine Sklaven sind und niemandem gehorchen. Sie befiehlt Drogon dann, Kraznys zu verbrennen, was dieser tut. Als die Drachen älter werden, fällt es Daenerys zunehmend schwerer, sie zu bändigen. Vor allem Drogon neigt dazu, sie anzufauchen und tagelang auszufliegen. Häufig beschweren sich Bauern, dass Drogon ihre Ziegen verbrennt und tötet, worauf sie von Daenerys Entschädigungen erhalten. Als Drogon die Tochter des Ziegenhirten tötet, sperrt Daenerys seine Brüder in den Kerker, um zu verhindern, dass sie ebenfalls Probleme machen. Drogon wurde zu diesem Zeitpunkt seit einiger Zeit nicht gesehen, weshalb sie gegen ihn nichts unternehmen kann. Später kehrt er kurz zu ihr zurück, und sie stehen sich auf der Großen Pyramide von Meereen kurz gegenüber, bevor er wieder wegfliegt. Jorah Mormont und Tyrion Lannister sehen ihn später kurz über den Ruinen des alten Valyria fliegen. Bei der Neueröffnung der Kampfgruben wird Daenerys von den Söhnen der Harpyie angegriffen, jedoch von Drogon gerettet. Er setzt sie an einem ihr unbekannten Ort ab, wo sie von Dothrakischen Kriegern gefangen genommen wird. Drogon ist zu erschöpft, um ihr beizustehen, und sie verliert ihn vorrübergehend aus den Augen. Sie findet ihn später in der Wüste wieder und reitet auf ihm, um die Dothraki von sich zu überzeugen und unter sich zu vereinen. Bei der Belagerung von Meereen trifft Drogon wieder auf seine Brüder und zerstört mit ihnen zusammen ein Katapultschiff, woraufhin die Angreifer kapitulieren. Die Drachen folgen Daenerys bei ihrer Überfahrt nach Westeros und residieren von da an mit ihr auf Burg Drachensten. Aufgrund gescheiterter Invasionspläne setzt Daenerys Drogon erstmals gegen das Lennisterheer auf dem Festland ein, wo Drogon von dem Bolzen einer Balliste an der Schulter getroffen wird. Jedoch ist die Verletzung nicht zu ernst, da er Drachenstein unbehelligt erreichen kann. Als Daenerys später in den Norden jenseits der Mauer aufbricht, wird sie von ihnen begleitet und die Drachen töten viele Wiedergänger. Nachdem jedoch der Nachtkönig Viserion tötet, müssen Rhaegal und Drogon mit Daenerys fliehen. In der finalen Folge, nachdem Jon Schnee Daenerys getötet hat, schmilzt Drogon mit einem Flammenstrahl den eisernen Thron, der einst durch Drachenfeuer geschmiedet wurde. Wie später bei der Veröffentlichung des Drehbuchs bekannt wurde, richtete sich Drogons Angriff nicht speziell auf den Thron. Er spie nur in Wut über Daenerys Tod Feuer und traf dabei versehentlich den ThronMoviepilot - Game of Thrones: Endlich kennen wir den Grund für die Drogon-Szene in Staffel 8. Später gab Regisseur und Drehbuchautor David Benioff jedoch die alternative Erklärung ab, dass Drogon wirklich auf den Thron gezielt hat, damit niemand ihn haben könne, wenn Daenerys nicht drauf sitzen könneSerienfuchs - “Game of Thrones”: Drogons Verhalten ist endlich geklärt. Danach trug der Drache die Leiche seiner Herrin nach Volantis. Das Bonusmaterial der Blu-Ray widerlegte später die Fan-Hypothese, dass Drogon die Leiche dort gefressen hätteMoviejones - Halbe "Game of Thrones"-Antworten: Was geschah mit IHR nach dem Finale?. Trivia thumb|Moynihan als Drogon mit Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Nach Drogon ist die Wanzenart Neoacledra drogon und die Ameisenart Pheidole drogon benannt. Beide Gattungen enthalten auch Arten, die nach Viserion benannt sind. **Außerdem gibt es noch die Blatthornkäfer-Art Gymnetis drogoni. In der Gattung Gymnetis gibt es auch Arten, die nach Viserion und Rhaegal benannt sind. *In einem in der amerikanischen Sendung "Saturday Night Life" veröffentlichten, humoristischen "Behind the scenes" Video zu Staffel 6 von Game of Thrones wird Drogon vom amerikanischen Comedian Bobby Moynihan dargestellt. Moynihan trägt einen Motion Capture Anzug mit Drachenflügeln und Drogons Kopf, der an einer Stange über seinem echten Kopf befestigt ist. Das Video zeigt keine echten Szenen vom Dreh, jedoch spielt Peter Dinklage, der Darsteller von Tyrion Lennister aus der Serie, darin mitThe Hollywood Reporter: 'SNL': Peter Dinklage Goes Behind the Scenes with 'Game of Thrones' Dragons. *Am 13.12.18 veröffentlichte Universal Pictures als Werbegag für Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht 3 angebliche Aufnahmen vom Dreh eines "Untitled Fantasy TV Drama" (dt. "Fantasy TV-Drama ohne Titel"), die Schauspieler Kit Harrington zusammen mit Ohnezahn beim Proben einer Rolle zeigenHOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON: THE HIDDEN WORLD | Kit Harington and Toothless’ Lost Audition Tapes. Kit Harrington spricht in Drachenzähmen leicht gemacht den Charakter Eret, Sohn von Eret, ist jedoch vor allem für seine Rolle als Jon Schnee in "Game of Thrones" bekannt. Ohnezahn scheint hier die Rolle von Drogon einzunehmen. *Für die Werbepause des Superbowl 2019 tritt Drogon neben anderen Game of Thrones Charakteren in einem Crossover-Werbespot zwischen Game of Thrones und der Biermarke Budweiser aufSuper Bowl: Bierwerbung schockt mit brutalem "Game of Thrones"-Gemetzel. Galerie Datei:Kieran-belshaw-jons-drogonfaceoff-v002copy.jpg|Konzeptbild für Staffel 8 von Kieran Belshaw Datei:Kieran-belshaw-redkeepgate-ruins-danyspeech-20ft-moredamage-v011copy.jpg|Konzeptbild für Staffel 8 von Kieran Belshaw Datei:Kieran-belshaw-throneroom-exterior-v003copy.jpg|Konzeptbild für Staffel 8 von Kieran Belshaw Siehe auch *Drogon im Game of Thrones Wiki Quellen *Game of Thrones Wiki: Drogon (englisch) Einzelnachweise en:Drogon Kategorie:Wyvern Kategorie:Drachen in Filmen und Büchern Kategorie:Game of Thrones